


Over My Skin

by bunbun28



Series: Sukai domestic BDSM [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: “Mmm, you look so pretty, sweetie,” Junmyeon said, trailing his fingers over the collar. “So pretty and dressed up, just for me.”





	Over My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintedunlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedunlady/gifts).



> Kris this is for you, because you're my sukai cheerleader. Thank you to my beta's because otherwise I would be nothing but a mess of tenses and screaming. Title from Tiffany's song of the same name.
> 
> Jongin's outfit reference [here.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dvt1WOrU0AAv60J.jpg)

>   _I want you over my skin_
> 
> _'Cause I like it when you touch me_
> 
> _I don't know where to begin_
> 
> _Do nasty things and you don't judge me_
> 
> _Say it again and again_
> 
> _You got that something that undoes me_
> 
> _I want you over, over, over, over and over_
> 
> _Oh yeah, I want you over my skin_

  * >   _ _Over My Skin, Tiffany__




 

It had been a year and a half since Jongin got his nipples pierced. A whole year of avoiding playing with Jongin’s nipples had been hell for both of them but the results, the way that Junmyeon watched the jewelry, toyed with it, licked and pulled at them when they had sex -that made the pain, the salt rinses, and the healing time worth it. The novelty hadn’t worn off after six months, and Jongin doubted that it would any time soon.

Jongin watched Junmyeon putter around the room, acting busy, pretending to clean. He was draped over their armchair in the living room, his new cut-away jacket and slacks clinging to his chest. There was nothing Jongin could do right now that would make Junmyeon speed up his timetable. Junmyeon was nothing if not meticulous when he wanted to be. And right now he wanted Jongin to wait, wait and watch. Jongin was hyper aware of his chest, glancing at it to watch the way the rings would peek out from under the fabric. The gentle, tickling tug and whoosh of fabric made his breath catch.

Jongin was already on edge, and his nipples were so damn sensitive.

Jongin dropped his head back, groaning, as Junmyeon exited the living room. He was ready to break character and bed Junmyeon to hurry the fuck up. And he would beg, would beg for anything Junmyeon would give him, if only it would get Junmyeon’s hands on him faster, his mouth against his, wet and hot and insistent as he claimed Jongin.

Junmyeon returned and eyed Jongin from the hallway. Jongin struggled to keep his breath even and slow as he flicked his gaze between Junmyeon’s hands and eyes. Junmyeon’s face was studiously blank for a few moments before a devious smirk crawled over his appearance.  He caught Jongin’s eyes flicking to the soft, pink O ring collar and the delicate slave chain hanging from the ring. Jongin almost missed the rope in Junmyeon’s other hand, but when he saw it, his heart rate sped up at the implications. He gulped reflexively and Junmyeon’s eyes zeroed in on the column of his neck as he strolled up to Jongin.

Would Junmyeon bind his legs, his hands? Jongin wondered. Maybe he’d even gag him with it, but Jongin doubted that. The gag would do nothing but make him a messy, drooling mess and while Jongin enjoyed the humiliation of it, he knew Junmyeon loved the sound of his breathy, begging voice too much.

Junmyeon approached him, and, saying nothing, tapped at Jongin’s thighs with a hand. Jongin spread his thighs at the silent command, draping one leg over the far armest and the other on the floor, so that Jongin was spread across the chair; an offering for Junmyeon to take him and use him. He glanced up at Junmyeon, seeking approval and Junmyeon nodded, his grin dark and predatory as he gazed down at Jongin’s form.

Pleasure from Junmyeon’s approval flushed down Jongin’s body, and he took a deep breath as his ears grew hot.

“Hands, baby.” Junmyeon said, his voice firm.

A little whine escaped Jongin as he raised his wrists, hands together and fingers clasped.

Junmyeon smirked more openly now that Jongin had made a noise and hummed as he wrapped the short span of rope around his wrists and between them several times, securing it with a knot.

“Hands on your stomach, Jongin. Do not touch yourself.” Jongin nodded once, and lowered his hands to his stomach, right across the beltline of the jacket, far enough away from his cock he wouldn’t get in trouble. Bound like this, Jongin couldn’t flex his wrists, he would get no satisfaction here.

Jongin watched Junmyeon’s face, and felt his cock twitch, still mostly soft in his slacks as Junmyeon moved behind him. One of Junmyeon’s hands stroked through Jongin’s hair, pushing it back off his forehead. Jongin followed the movement, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Junmyeon scratched his fingers through the smooth strands a few more times, ruffling Jongin’s hair and relaxing him.

Then the fingers were gone, and instead the hand warmed leather pressed against Jongin’s throat, the jingle of the O ring and chain startling a gasp out of him as Junmyeon snugly fastened the soft pink leather against his throat.

The chain dangled down now, the metal brushing Jongin’s warm skin between the cutaways of the jacket. Jongin shivered as Junmyeon moved back into view, his eyes dark with want as Jongin shifted again in the chair, feeling more blood rush south at the heavy weight of his collar.

“Mmm, you look so pretty, sweetie,” Junmyeon said, trailing his fingers over the collar. “So pretty and dressed up, just for me.”  Jongin’s breath sped up as Junmyeon pressed his fingers against the collar, the contact and pet name doing more to harden him in his slacks. Jongin was bare under them, no underwear or panties. He hoped Junmyeon would be pleased by this, knew he probably would be.

“Should I put your chain on?” Junmyeon asked, somewhat rhetorically. Jongin had not yet been permitted to speak and he watched Junmyeon silently, chest heaving as Junmyeon’s hands traced lower, his fingertips gliding under the jacket.

Junmyeon lightly traced around Jongin’s nipples, and Jongin let out another whine, watching Junmyeon play with his chest in flashes as the fabric moved. He felt wound tight, tight like a coiled spring, ready to snap. Junmyeon’s fingers pressed into the center of his nipple then, pushing the ring around and Jongin couldn’t hold in a full bodied shivering moan at the stimulation, his hips jerking up in the chair.

Junmyeon pulled away, leaving Jongin to catch his breath for a moment before one of Junmyeon’s hands pushed down over Jongin’s crotch. His cock responded immediately and Jongin felt hot, hot all over as Junmyeon kneaded his cock through the fabric, gripping the hardening flesh around the shape of the fabric and rolling his fingers over it. Jongin thrusted up, once, twice, three times as Junmyeon worked him to full hardness, a high pitched noise that embarrassed Jongin as much as it aroused him. Junmyeon worked his fingers up to the tip of his dick, now pushing the pants up but still confined behind the zipper.

“Look at yourself, so hard in your nice clothes, baby, you’re gonna get them all wet tonight aren’t you? Tsk.” Junmyeon said in mock disapproval. “You’re gonna make daddy get your pants dry cleaned aren’t you?”

Jongin’s moan caught in his throat at Junmyeon’s title. That particular name was a very recent addition to their play, they still mostly used “Sir”, or “Master” in their scenes. But Jongin had placed it on the table when they’d talked about this last week and Junmyeon’s pleased flush was still fresh in Jongin’s mind.

Junmyeon released Jongin’s cock at his embarrassed nod and Jongin lifted his arms out, trying to grab for Junmyeon’s hand so he could have it back on his cock. The friction between the pants and his cock would chafe if Junmyeon kept rubbing at him like that, but it felt so good, Jongin didn’t want him to stop, could have cum that way if Junmyeon had kept the pace.

But no, that wasn’t why Jongin in was in the chair. Jongin dropped his hands back into his lap and bit his lip hard.

Jongin closed his eyes as Junmyeon’s fingers began kneading at his chest, pushing at the firm muscle that Jongin had worked so hard to build. He avoided Jongin’s nipples, teasing, massaging the tight muscles as Jongin arched his chest up into Junmyeon’s strong hands.

“You’re relaxing so well for me, sweetie,” Junmyeon said and his voice had dropped lower too, a sign that he was most certainly aroused as well.  
“Thank you, daddy,” Jongin whispered.

“Watch me, baby,” Junmyeon commanded, voice nearly breaking.

Jongin flushed as he opened his eyes to watch Junmyeon’s strong, square hands on his chest.

Junmyeon’s thumbs grazed Jongin’s nipples and he felt precum ooze from his cock in his pants. Junmyeon began to rub and pinch at Jongin’s nipples, looping a finger into each ring and giving it a gentle tug.

“Fuck please!” Jongin cried out, as the intense pleasure/pain overwhelmed him. Sensation rippled down his chest, straight to his cock which kicked against the confines of his pants.

Junmyeon smirked, “Your cock is so cute, baby, begging me to touch it.” Jongin said nothing, his body shivering in pleasure.  His mind clouded over with the stimulation and Junmyeon, ever flexible, didn’t chastise him for speaking out of turn. He never did and it let Jongin relax further, even as his body felt overheated under the jacket and pants.

Junmyeon tugged at the rings several times in succession, each tug making Jongin’s cock throb messily with want. A wet spot was starting to spread over the head, and it was uncomfortable but Jongin couldn’t bring himself to care, not as Junmyeon toyed with his nipples and made him moan with each careful manipulation of his flesh.

The chain swayed against Jongin’s chest, still unattached to the rings as Junmyeon flicked them up and down. He pinched at Jongin’s nipples, the sharp burst of pain running down Jongin’s spine like a live wire and settling deep in his belly as his head lolled backwards, his mouth open and panting. He felt the precum dripping down the sides of his cock and onto his thighs. Jongin felt dirty, small, perfect under Junmyeon and his head was white noise, nothing but pleasure roaring through his veins.

Jongin could feel sweat beading at his hairline, a subtle itch at the back of his neck. He longed to touch his cock, to bring himself off even as Junmyeon played his body like an instrument, tuned only for Junmyeon’s pleasure.

“Ahh, ahh, please, please, daddy,” Jongin begged, his hands pushing into his stomach for lack of anything else to do. His back arched, his cock aching and wet. “I’m gon-” Jongin gasped, his words trailing off as lost his breath, overcome. He came as Junmyeon brutally pinched his nipples, his own face flushed in arousal and amazement as Jongin came for him inside his pants.

“That’s right, baby, you’re so good for me,” Junmyeon said lowly, his fingers easing up on pressure and tension against his chest, moving to gentle strokes over his skin, voice low and soothing as Jongin struggled to come down from the high. His body felt weightless and he sagged in the chair, uncaring of where he was. He felt himself slip, coming dangerously close to sliding onto the floor. But Junmyeon was there, holding onto his shoulders, kissing his forehead, his cheeks.

“So good for me, so pretty, so perfect,” Junmyeon mumbled against Jongin’s skin, kissing his jawline and down his neck. Jongin was still too wrecked to do anything more than hum, his mind happily distant as Junmyeon rearranged him. Jongin leaned forward, now fully upright in the chair, and leaned his head against Junmyeon’s firm chest. His dry tee shirt felt like heaven against the sweaty skin of Jongin’s forehead and he mouthed at the fabric absently.

Junmyeon pushed Jongin against the backrest a few minutes later, working the rope from Jongin’s wrists. He reached for the collar but Jongin’s hand came up and squeezed at his wrist, and Junmyeon let his hand’s fall away, instead unclipping the still dangling slave chain from the O ring and placing it on the side table. Jongin tilted his head back and held his hands up like a child would do when they want to be picked up.

“Bed, hyung,” he murmured, “Take me to bed.”

Junmyeon hummed above him, “Can you walk?”

Jongin sniffled and took stock of himself, the state of his thighs, “I’m sticky.”

Junmyeon barked out a laugh, an ugly sound that made Jongin smile through the fog in his head. “We can take your pants off before we go.”

It was a struggle but Junmyeon manhandled Jongin into a standing position, his lanky strong body propped up against Junmyeon’s smaller frame as Junmyeon fiddled with the zipper and clasp of his dress pants. Jongin’s mind was clearing now, enough to tip his head back to watch the way Junmyeon’s eyes widened when he eased the zipper down and saw Jongin was bare underneath, nothing but skin and cum.

“Fuck”, Junmyeon breathed out, “you’re so fucking hot.”

Jongin giggled quietly. “Seemed easier, also I know how you like surprises.”

“My favorite kind of surprise is you naked, it’s true.” Junmyeon said as he helped Jongin down the hall, one hand dragging Jongin’s soiled pants.

Jongin snorted but didn’t disagree with him. “What about a puppy?”

Junmyeon hummed, throwing the pants in the general direction of their laundry basket. “That better not be a hint.”

“It might be,” Jongin said, flopping backwards on the bed and grimacing when the drying cum on his groin pulled.

Before he could get up again, Junmyeon was there with a warm cloth. Jongin relaxed and watched Junmyeon with wide eyes as he cleaned him off. His eyes focused on Junmyeon’s dick, still hard under his sweats.   
  
Jongin licked his lips, and Junmyeon groaned, “Don’t do that.”

“You don’t have to have blue balls, hyung.” Jongin said lightly, reaching for the ties of Junmyeon’s sweatpants. Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t stop Jongin as he eased the pants over his hips and down around his knees. Junmyeon stepped out of them easily, not resisting when his shirt was tugged on and pulled off, eyes trained on Jongin’s body and way the nipple rings glinted in the lamplight, the hard curves of Jongin’s abs, the softness of his hips and belly.

Jongin leaned back, already feeling turned on again by the way Junmyeon’s eyes devoured him.

“Come on, hyung, fuck me.”

Junmyeon crawled onto the bed and hovered over Jongin, his body a cage of warmth and safety. Jongin barely breathed, alert to any move he might make, any request Junmyeon might make of him. Junmyeon had taken him apart and put him back together; and Jongin would give him anything he wanted in this moment, if it meant that he could make him feel just as good.

One of Junmyeon’s hands traced along the side of Jongin’s face, down his neck and Jongin shuddered, closed his eyes and breathed at the feather light touches.

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs, baby.” Junmyeon said and Jongin inhaled sharply. It always made him feel so filthy, so used and he loved every second of it.

“Please,” Jongin whispered, his thighs squeezing together beneath Junmyeon, his body flushing cold and hot at the thought.

Junmyeon pulled back and leaned over to the bedside table, rummaging for the lube. Jongin’s hands came up and framed over Junmyeon’s narrow hips, squeezed at his ass, his fingers digging in and kneading the pert, warm flesh.

Junmyeon groaned over top of of him, and Jongin knew how quickly Junmyeon would lose it, already strung out for so long. Junmyeon pulled back, sitting up on his knees and Jongin rolled over onto all fours, rhythmically squeezing his thighs together in anticipation.

Junmyeon’s cool, slick fingers prodded between the smooth skin of Jongin’s thighs and his thumb massaged at Jongin’s taint, pressing in and making Jongin whine high in his throat as he smeared the lube. Junmyeon added more, twice, making Jongin feel slippery and dirty. He blushed at the thought of how much mess he’d made tonight, his clothes, the chair, his belly. All ruined with cum and sweat, all for Junmyeon. Jongin hung his head between his shoulder blades and moaned as the fat head of Junmyeon’s cock pushed against his thighs.

It slipped in and Junmyeon moaned loudly behind him, his hands tight on Jongin’s hips as he pushed in and Jongin clenched his muscles, creating tight, wet heat for Junmyeon to fuck into. Junmyeon’s pace was brutal from the outside, fast between Jongin’s thighs. He panted into the room as Jongin hiccuped at every slide along his balls, the underside of his cock as Junmyeon fucked him. Junmyeon’s hands pushed at Jongin’s hips, pushing his thighs impossibly closer together and Junmyeon shouted, the friction and heat drawing his orgasm up out of his body.

“Cum for me, Junmyeon, please, cum all over me,” Jongin whispered, begged as the bed rocked and Jongin pushed back against him. Junmyeon’s cock bumped against his hardening cock, creating more stimulation than Jongin thought he could manage. Jongin pleaded more, louder, for Junmyeon to cum, to ruin him and mark him and Jongin could barely make out Junmyeon’s whispered, “Fuck,” even as his thrusts sped up, his fingernails dug in harder, marking Jongin as his.

Junmyeon shouted, his thrusts stuttering against Jongin’s thighs as he ground his cock into him, the wet sounds of sex obscenely loud in their room. And then he was cumming, wet and hot and just for Jongin all over the back of his thighs. Junmyeon pulled back, moaning, hips still weakly thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. He pushed again, once, at Jongin’s hole with his cock, and Jongin sighed, burying his head into the comforter as the last few shots of cum dripped against his asshole and into it.

Jongin flopped down, boneless, sweaty and Junmyeon followed, covering Jongin. They both laid there for an uncountable number of minutes until Junmyeon finally pulled away, cum and lube slick skin making a wet sound that had both of them laughing with embarrassment.

Jongin’s cock was half hard, still, below them and he rubbed it along the bed, relishing the pressure and friction, even if he had no energy to get himself off again.

Junmyeon rolled next to him, face up, flushed red skin as he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I don’t want to shower.”

“Mmmm, me either,” Jongin muttered, turning his head to rest on his folded arms as he watched the rise and fall of Junmyeon’s chest. His own nipples ached, burned from the harsh treatment earlier and Jongin longed to have the energy to roll closer and latch his lips around one of Junmyeon’s. To mark it the same way he was marked in cum and bruises.

Jongin wriggled again, rutting against the blankets and sighing at soft fabric against his sore nipples and wet cock.

Junmyeon peaked an eye open at him. “No. I’m dead.”

Jongin rasped out a dry laugh, throat parched from begging and whining.

“I am too, but well, you know.”

“The purple vibrator is on your side of the bed.”

Jongin pouted but rolled over, grimacing as his skin pulled oddly and grabbed it out of the bedside table.

“Fine, but you’re stripping the sheets.” He said with an insincere pout as he turned on the device.

Junmyeon grunted and watched as Jongin brought the toy down between his thighs and pressed it against his taint, rubbing his prostate.

Jongin loved weekends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to not be sorry. Other images of Jongin's outfit [here ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dvt1SMYUcAAE6pv.jpg) and [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dvt1UyaUwAEeSmi.jpg). Find me on twitter @cbx_playdate.


End file.
